


Handle with Care

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Work your magic, Superman.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle with Care

**Author's Note:**

> A few stories ago, [](http://lizi0527.livejournal.com/profile)[**lizi0527**](http://lizi0527.livejournal.com/) and [](http://kissmecait17.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kissmecait17.livejournal.com/)**kissmecait17** wanted Hotch/Prentiss/massage oil. Right now I desperately want Hotch/Prentiss. This is what happens when ideas and desperation collide. Spoilers for Retaliation.

“How was your bath?”

Emily screamed, turning around slowly and focusing on him with intense brown eyes.

“You scared the hell out of me.”

“That wasn’t my intent.” Hotch held up his hands. “Are you alright?”

“No, I'm not. I was in a car accident, Hotch.”

“I know, I…” he wasn’t sure how to finish the sentence. It had been a tough case all around and having her be injured that way didn’t help matters. Hotch did his best to detach any emotion; he thought he might have done too good of a job. Morgan had been there and he hadn’t. He would have to live with the consequences of that. “I know. How was your bath?” he asked again.

“I don’t think it helped much. I still feel stiff, sore, and like I was hit by a truck. Oh wait; I was hit by a truck. I'm getting a little tired of getting my ass kicked.”

“I bet. Sleep might help some.”

“I'm afraid to go to sleep.” Emily replied.

“Why?”

“Because I'm going to wake up tomorrow feeling worse, that’s why. Trust me, I know from experience.”

“No you're not.” Hotch shook his head.

“Really? You know something that I don’t, Agent Hotchner?”

“I know the power of my hands.”

It was a strange statement coming out of his mouth. He did know the power of his hands, they could take a life. He didn’t want to think about that but did as soon as he said the words. Hotch couldn’t help but wonder what Emily was thinking about the words. She didn’t respond, she just slowly made her way over to the bed. When she dropped her robe he immediately saw the black and blue marks on her body. They made him wince.

“Emily…”

“Yeah?”

“Let me make you feel better.” He said.

“OK.” She nodded, not knowing what else to say. She didn’t even know what he had in mind but whatever he sold, she bought in bulk. He always made her feel that way, for better or for worse.

“Lie down and relax. I've got a magic potion in this paper bag.”

“Is it a fifth of whiskey?” Emily asked, laughing at her own joke as she sunk into the firm comfort of her mattress.

“It’s better than that.”

Hotch took off his jacket and tie, leaving them over a chair. He unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up to the elbow. Then he undid the top two buttons on his dress shirt before slipping out of his spiffy shoes, as Emily always called them. He went over to the stereo on the wall shelf and fiddled around with the satellite radio until he found the smooth jazz station she played when trying to relax. Lighting the lavender scented candles all around the room and dimming the lights, Hotch then joined her in bed.

“I hope you don’t think I'm in the mood to get romantic.” She murmured.

“I think you're in a bad mood.” He replied. “As well you should be. Still, it’s my job to fix that.”

“Work your magic, Superman.”

Hotch smirked. He pulled the lavender scented massage oil from the bag and poured some in his hands. Then he worked it slowly over her skin. Hotch knew when it came to massage he had nothing on Emily. What she could do to him with her hands was miraculous. Still, he knew a little something and planned to put all his knowledge to good use.

He started at the nape of her neck, slowly moving his hands down and over. Her shoulders and shoulder blades got his attention before he went all the way down her arms. Hotch moved back up her arms and then down her back and spine. The way Emily moaned made him happy. It excited him too, but for now that would have to be the last thing on his mind. Priority number one was helping to heal her bruised body.

His large hands, always gentle on her skin, left no place untouched. The small of her back, her buttocks, thighs, the backs of her knees…

“Ooh Hotch,” Emily squirmed and giggled. “Don’t…”

“Relax, baby.”

“I'm ticklish there.”

“You don’t think I know that. Relax, I've got this under control.”

“OK.”

“You don’t sound like its OK.” Hotch replied.

“I'm ticklish there, Hotch.”

“I know.” Hotch could hardly hold back his laughter. “Surrender, Emily…I've got you.”

She took a deep breath, relaxing on the bed. She held in her giggles as he once again moved over the backs of her knees and down her calves. His hands turned her tense muscles into butter; Emily moaned loudly. She didn’t care, it felt good. It always felt good when he touched her but this massage was something else altogether. Hotch even paid special attention to her feet, knowing that sometimes doing their job in pumps was no laughing matter.

He moved over to the right side of her body, starting at her feet. Hotch paid attention to detail; he took his time on every inch of her until he was back up to her arms. Even her fingers got his special touch. Emily felt as if she was floating off the bed. The smells filled her senses and the sound of her own moans filled her ears. She thought Hotch might be moaning too, maybe he was humming…she really didn’t care as long as he didn’t stop.

“How does that feel, baby?” He asked in a husky whisper.

“Mmm, shh…”

“I'm not allowed to speak?”

“Uh uh, I just want to feel you. I want to feel this. Don’t stop.”

She didn’t have to say another word. He rubbed more oil on his hands, starting the process all over again. This time he kneaded the muscles more, focusing on her back and her legs. Sliding his hand up, to her thighs, between her thighs, Hotch couldn’t help but let it wander just a bit.

“Ohhh, Aaron…”

He took that to mean that she liked it. He stroked her just a bit more, watched as her hand gripped the sheets beneath her. She was wet, and that excited him but he pulled his hand away. Emily groaned in frustration. Hotch leaned to whisper to her. She said she didn’t want him to speak but this was important.

“I want to be naked with you Emily. Do you want that?”

“Yes.” She nodded.

Hotch quickly undressed, leaving his clothes in the chair where he always did. He blew out the candles and turned the radio low. Emily slid under the covers and was waiting for him when he did the same. When she was finally in his arms, Hotch exhaled.

They were spooning, his hands stroking across her torso but not going any lower. This wasn’t about getting his jollies; this was about the comfort of his touch and the delicacy of her skin. Bruised and battered, it was still delicate. It was the same way she touched him when he was finally able to show her what Foyet had done to him.

“Thank you.” She murmured.

“You never have to thank me for loving you. I'm always going to do it, even when I'm an idiot and put work first.”

“We have rules, Hotch; if we don’t follow them there could be chaos. There could be locusts falling out of the sky, horsemen, and whores.”

“Despite everything, your sense of humor is still intact, Agent Prentiss.”

“You're the one with the sense of humor. I can't believe you would touch me like that and then just stop. Cruelty, thy name is Aaron Hotchner.”

“I didn’t want…you're hurt Emily.” He inhaled the scent of the lavender on her skin, placing soft kisses on her shoulder.

“Yes, I am. You know I hate when you tease though.” Her arm moved over his as she covered his hand on her stomach.

“I was just being thorough in making you feel good. You feel good, right baby?”

“Mmm hmm,” Emily laughed some. “That’s exactly why I was thanking you. It’s also why I wanted more.”

“I will take such good care of you in the morning, after you’ve rested some. This case didn’t give any of us much rest, and you pushed harder than everyone else. Go to sleep, Wonder Woman, and don’t even think about going to Quantico in the morning.”

“Hotch,” Emily sighed but there was no pleasure in it. “C'mon, I'm fine.”

“Just one day…you deserve a three day weekend.”

“Not if I have to spend it alone.”

“No one said anything about you spending it alone. You need all your strength; you'll most likely spend it chasing a rather wily four year old.”

“Jack Jack. Yes, there will definitely be running.”

“That's why you should rest, Emily. Now is a good time to start.”

She nodded, turning in his arms. Hotch lay on his back and held her close. He stroked her spine until Emily’s breathing slowed down, her body relaxed completely on his. When she was asleep, Hotch said his prayers. He was thankful she was safe and prayed she always would be. He prayed for Jack, Haley, Jessie, his BAU family, and the Prestons in Richmond. He prayed for the Prentisses, all of them, and he prayed that he was able to hold all of this together with just his hands and his heart.

“In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost, amen.”

***

  



End file.
